1. Field
Display substrates and methods of fabricating the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display substrates have been widely used in thin and light flat panel display apparatuses, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses or organic electro-luminescence display (OELD) apparatuses.
A plurality of pixels may be disposed on the display substrate in a matrix form, and electric signals may be applied to the pixels to generate images. The display substrate may include signal lines such as gate lines and data lines intersecting each other in a plan view, and the signal lines may be insulated from each other by an insulation layer. The gate lines may be connected to thin film transistors, and the thin film transistors may transmit signals applied to the data lines to the pixels in response to voltages applied to the gate lines to display images.
As described above, the signal lines should be insulated from each other by the insulation layer. However, some contaminants may be introduced into the insulation layer while the display substrate is fabricated. Thus, some of the signal lines may be electrically shorted due to the contaminants.